


the blood i take

by AngstBabyJae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, One Shot, Shad-hoe Weaver get's what she deserves, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, catra loses control, mild season 4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstBabyJae/pseuds/AngstBabyJae
Summary: Catra goes too far.---Idea by my buddy @ForceCatra on twitter.





	the blood i take

Catra sat tall on her throne. The throne of the Horde. She was on top of the world, on top of Adora, on top of everything. Nothing could stop her now. When the stealth team she sent into Brightmoon came back with her target she truly felt for the first time like she had won. 

She was tempted to capture Adora. To capture the new queen. But no. There was only one person she was after and that person was going to feel her pain.

On top but not

**F**

**R**

**E**

**E**

“Shadow Weaver,” she muttered barely louder than a whisper when they brought her bound before her. Her soldiers lined the grand hall in neat little rows, like toys would be arranged on a shelf. They were at attention, barely even blinking as their ex-second-in-command was marched past them and forced to her knees before the throne.

“Catra,”

“_Lord_ Catra,”

“Worthless brat,”

Catra got up and the crowd tensed, showing a ripple of emotion in the sea of militant formality. As Catra approached the prisoner with a face that read murder, unease spread through the crowd. It didn’t read the expected ‘murder’, one of fire and fury and unbridled rage. It read one of cool, calculation, collectiveness, like a snake deciding how best to kill its victim before striking.  
It was a look that one would often find one Hordak, yet there was a certain passion, a certain pain brewing beneath the surface, filling the look with an edge of malice (and most of all, hurt) that made the familiarity bring not comfort, but a subtle terror to the citizens of the Horde.

“Say it again…”

“Useless bastard,”

“Again…” her eyes closed.

“I should have left you for dead! You will never be better than Adora, even now you think you are winning, I can see it on your smug little face. You think you’ve won,” the woman cackled, “It seems I haven’t taught you anything at all. You can kill me, Catra, you can certainly try. But you can’t do it. Because you’re soft and weak, it’s why your parents abandoned you, why Adora left you, why no one will ever love you. You deserved every punishment I inflicted on you, you know you do. You deserved worse, much worse. It was always so pathetic how hard you tried, they were so feeble. No matter what you do Catra, you will always lose. You need me, child. You will always be just another disappointmentAHHHHH!”

She was cut off with a scream at Catra launched herself at her former mentor.

Stabbing and stabbing and cutting and bleeding…

Her senses clogged with the acrid smell of the blood that stained her hands. Or maybe blood had no odor, and she was imagining it.

Maybe she was imagining all of this.

It wouldn’t make a difference.

She was fading.

**F**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**N**

**G**

Fading into red.

Red. Blood.

She heard the crowd’s screams, Scorpia’s voice.

But she couldn’t stop.

Scorpia tried to pull her off of her at some point to be melt with the same fury, shredding a part of her carapace before jumping back onto Shadow Weaver as Scorpia reeled back in agony, holding her bleeding shelled arm.

**D**

**I**

**E**

**D**

**I**

**E**

**D**

**I**

**E**

“Stop!” she heard someone yell.

Her claws tore open the flesh of her should-have-been mother’s throat. 

Shadow Weaver’s eyes were now glassy, the light (or darkness in her case) almost gone. Her mouth was bright red and he coughed blood all over Catra’s face.

Catra screamed. Shadow Weaver took her last breath and lie still.

She closed her eyes as the tears weighed them down and she fell apart, now clawing blindly, mangling the body further. 

Suddenly she was sobbing into a bloody chest, raking her claws down the gut of the body. Her teeth bit out a chunk of her shoulder, which she ripped unceremoniously and spat to the side. They all stood still now, watching in silent horror and belief. Lonnie stared wide eyed, unable to look away, wanting to run. Rogelio covered his eyes with both palms and if when he looked up again none of this would be real. Kyle was barfing his guts out all over the floor. Then there was Scorpia, who sobbed to the side through her pain.

“S-stop… Catra, stop! Please! No more!”

She threw her head back and wailed, her head spinning, drowning in her **t e a r s**…

Scorpia gathered up her strength and hauled Catra away.

“NOOO! NOo… no… oh…”

Scorpia’s stinger unstuck from her dear wildcat’s side.

**N**

**O**

Her last thought before she drifted gently out of consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> alternate titles were either "mommy issues" (suggested by @ForceCatra on twitter) or "catra murders the stank bitch and it’s bloody" (suggested by @rosesdora on twitter).


End file.
